Simas Ikurei
Name Name: Simas Aethelarius Ikurei IC Information Current Age: 43 Attitude: He seems a friendly-enough sort, if somewhat distant, as most wizards tend to be. His humor is fickle, however, and if he is provoked or if he sees what he deems to be unforgivable stupidity, he can turn into quite a different person in but a moment. Appearance: A middle-aged balding man of average height and thin build, with eyes that are set too close together framing a long nose and a pale complexion and gaunt features, this man would not be considered attractive. Still, he has a certain presence... Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): He often dresses in a red or black tunic, with pouches for spell components conveniently located. Generally, his clothes are meant for utitlity, rather than fashion. Character's Religious Dogma: If asked, Simas would probably reply that, "All wizards follow Mystra." Common Statistics Height: 5'10" Weight: 120 lbs. Skin Tone: Quite pale, and also very gaunt. Skin Texture: Neither smooth nor soft, and he bears the wrinkles of middle-age - particularly crow's feet about his eyes, likely from squinting into books for hours on end. Eyes: Cold blue. Hair: Blonde and wavy, though he keeps what little hair he does possess short. He is certainly balding, to put it mildly. Accent: He speaks with an aristocratic Chessentan accent. Commonly spoken languages: Common, Chessentan, Mulhorandi, Draconic, Elven. Race: Human. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed. Recognizable Features: He has very Chessentan (A la Roman) features, which is most evinced in his long, steep nose. Relatives: Simas is a member of the obscure and minor noble house Ikurei from the city-state of Soorenar in Chessenta, the entirety of whom fled to the city-state Mordulkn for political reasons, where the mage-friendly city took them in. Strength: 8 - This man is not strong, and has probably never done a day's worth of physical labor in his life. Dexterity: 8 - While he does not stumble about blindly, his hand-eye coordination is obviously not practiced, and chances are he does not do much physical work, for there is a possibility of him killing himself. Constitution: 12 - While his coordination and strength leave alot to be desired, he has journeyed long and far, and weathered much hardship - he is not some fragile noble. Intelligence: 18 - One might get the sense from this man that his mind is one of the sharpest in the world, or at least so he thinks. When he sees someone as ignorant or stupid (which he invariably does) each word bears a taint of arrogance and condescension that is carefully hidden and inaudible unless one is actively looking for it and possesses an uncanny gift for deciphering the nuances of the human voice. Wisdom: 12 - His mind is certainly more than a sharp wit and intellect, this man has learned much in his years, and his words and actions tend to show this. Charisma: 14 - He is certainly not attractive - far from it - but nevertheless, Simas bears an aura of confidence and aplomb, and makes for quite a popular lecturer among those dusty old men who tend to call themselves wizards. (OOC) Information Player Login: -Fender Grace- Forum Login: Grace Playing Status: Inactive Current Character Level: Wizard: Current Character Alignment: Neutral Evil